


cream walls and carpeted floors

by miratsuu



Series: не здавайцеся на мяне [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent, nicholas centric, the night where raivis ruins everything for people jk ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratsuu/pseuds/miratsuu
Summary: Clouded with millions and millions of thoughts, maybe Nicholas just needed to clear his head.





	cream walls and carpeted floors

**Author's Note:**

> 2p!Nyo!Belarus - Nicholas  
> Manila - Chesa
> 
> credits to mother duck for the ray of sunshine that is chesa!!

The one thing Nicholas had despised most about himself was his inability to confirm what he was feeling. It was irritating, when millions of emotions swirled rapidly inside his chest, but he couldn't figure out what it was. It frustrated him greatly— shifting his mood from being happy to being annoyed in mere seconds.

Cream walls decorated with various framed pictures and plaques of appreciation, the rays of the sun seeping through the blinds of his window, a splash of glimmering gold tainting his walls. That was what Nicholas was focused on; surprisingly, his paperwork laid at ease atop his desk, untouched and fresh from the mail.

His eyes drift to his black, carpeted floor. Compared to his wall, it looked like the night sky speckled with tiny stars, easily getting enticed by the pit of nothingness. When seen together, his wallpaper and floor pattern really didn't match. At all. It looked like a mess, if he was being honest (he started questioning his view of aesthetics now), only adding insult to injury. It takes a few moments for Nicholas to snap out of his trance, shaking his head dismissively.

Is this what that Latvian said when he mentioned polar opposites not being suited for one another?

The mere thought of that sends shivers down Nicholas' spine, shaking his head profusely once more, grumbling underneath his breath in the process. He runs his fingers through his dirty blond hair; trying his hardest to calm his nerves. Overthinking about a topic as petty as this one was never a good idea.

So he continues on with his day, despite the sourness of his mood worsening as he wrote down the beginnings of his paperwork, sometimes writing a little more sloppily than usual.

And by 4 in the afternoon, Nikolai approaches him while he was on his way to get his glass of water. Sometimes, Nicholas forgot that he and his brother were alright now. But there's no reason to dwell on that right now.

It was hasty. Their conversation was hasty and rushed. Nicholas had stomped out once Nikolai had used the words “chesa”, “problem”, and “nicholas” all in one sentence.

It was about time to drag Zao to the airport, anyway.

With no time to spare, Nicholas was already roaring the engine to life, watching Zao and Natalya load up the Chinese male's luggages in the back. During this, he had absent-mindedly sent a few harmless messages to Chesa, further proving his point that maybe he could not function properly without staying in contact with her.

But it was only a small idea, soon getting overpowered by millions of other thoughts, inevitably shooting that idea down with not much problem.

Chesa was annoying. Annoyingly persistent. He wanted to hate her for being like that— he wanted to hate it with every fiber of his being. He wanted to loathe how he was not able to identify the swirling emotions inside his system, how she was the only one who had made him feel as such.

He hated how his chest had frequently started hurting, too, to the point that it had become so unbearable that he wanted to stop his beating heart in hopes of making the ache go away.

She was annoyingly persistent, but she had become a part of his everyday life. Even if Nicholas convinced himself that he despised her for ruining his system and daily routine, he still expected her, especially after she pestered him every morning and asked him to smile despite of everything he had to face.

But what else could Nicholas do, anyway? He had no other options but to give in and accept it; the signs were clear and he knew that deep inside. Perhaps rejecting the idea of possibly being in love with her soothed his nerves, as the mere thought of attachment to people other than his family had scared him out of his wits, especially after Russia.

His mind was filled with uncertainties, so maybe he needed a few more days to decide upon his next course of action. After all, he never intended to end up this way. He had to stop himself before he hurt anyone ever again.


End file.
